Spider-Brat Homecoming Issue 1 ft Spider-Man
by HiddenBrother619
Summary: Who is this New girl and what is she hiding and how is she connected to Tony Stark


Chapter 1: New Girl

It's been a few months since I declined Mr. Stark's offer to join the Avengers full time. I'm still stopping lowlife thugs on the streets, but after the Vulture incident, I welcome the return of generic goons. It's what I was doing the night before everything changed

I jumped over the thug and used a ricochet web off him and into his friend. I webbed the third guy and flung him into the others I just hit. Then I used my normal webbing to stick them to the ground and left a note to the cops, _Three Bank robbers all webbed up. Signed your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman._

"Good job Peter. The authorities have been alerted." Karen, my suit's A.I, said to me.

0"Thanks Karen. Has any police reports come up yet?"

"No not yet."

"Ok guess I can head home now." I dropped by where I left my backpack and grabbed it. I headed home and opened the door to the apartment Aunt May and I stayed in.

"Aunt May, you home?" I yelled in. I didn't hear an answer so she must've at work. I headed into my room and hid the Spider Suit. I proceeded to do my homework and then head to bed.

I woke up the next morning and headed out. I made it to school before the first bell and found Ned, my best friend.

"Hey Pete." Ned said.

"Hey Ned. Did you don't he Trig homework last night. Cause on number twenty-one I wasn't sure if…" Ned cut me off and pointed down the hall. Down the hall a girl was walking wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and brown fur boots. She had Aviator sunglasses over her eyes and her hair was ginger orange. She looked down the hall and started walking towards us.

"Do you think she caught us staring?" Ned asked.

"Peter Parker right?" she asked. I kinda froze not knowing if I should answer, "Mr. Stark sent me cause something was happening in New York, but he's busy with the Avengers so he's counting on you."

"What's going on?"

"Come on I'll show you." she looked over at Ned, "You come too." She took us into a empty classroom and pulled out a laptop, "Mr. Stark noted a couple disturbances in New York. Like couple friends of the Vulture are getting out of prison or showing up and infiltrating his old places for information on Spider-Man. I have the list here."

She turned the laptop towards us and showed us a list of names: _Dr. Otto Octavius, Quentin Beck, Herman Schultz,_ _Aleksei Sytsevich, Mac Gargan, Roderick Kingsley, Sergei Kravinoff._

"That's not all either." she typed onto the laptop and more names appeared next to the originals: Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Shocker, Rhino, Scorpion, Hobgoblin, Kraven the Hunter. "The names are gang names. They had certain traits or ways of killing people that made them feared. You met Shocker he's the one that had the electric gauntlet that you and Ned beat."

"So all these guys are coming for me why?"

"Your new meat. They kill you they move up. You're not Captain America, Ironman, or Thor. They have a high chance of actually killing you."

"So if they can kill me why did Mister Stark only send you?"

"Cause I know a couple people willing to help us out."

"Who?" The girl says nothing as she picks up the laptop and motions us both outside. We sneak out and head across town. The bustling streets turn into deserted roads. She leads us to an old run down building. She knocks on the door and a guy voice is heard from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Luke, it's Lucy open up." the door opens and a big african-american man in a yellow shirt is in the doorway.

"Is something wrong? Is Tony in trouble?"

"No, but this is Peter Parker aka Spider-Man."

"So this is the bug boy huh." The guys holds out his hand, "Luke Cage nice to meet you." I shake his hand and he turns to Lucy, "So I take it he needs help with something. You want me to get the other member?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes that be helpful."

Luke Cage runs off down the street and Lucy turns back to us, "Ok so I have two people to help so we aren't going to be outnumbered. Wish I had more people."

An idea popped into my head, "I know someone. I haven't talk to him in a while, but he should be willing to help, plus Mr. Stark dealt with him a while back."

"Well lead the way." She said. I lead us back into main New York and eventually to this big mansion like house. I knocked on the door and a Butler answered, "Yes we like to speak with Harry Osborn, we're representers of Tony Stark and Stark Industries." the butler opened the door and led us down the hall to a office.

"Mr. Osborn I have some representatives of Tony Stark here." Harry turned to us and looked at me, "Let them in and your excused." The butler moved down the hall as we entered. Harry walked forward smiling, "It's been six years Peter, you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

"You mean besides Dad giving me control over the company so he can focus on the private investigators? So Peter is Stark interested in more Oscorp Tec?"

"Actually Harry I wanted your help. I remember you saying years ago your dream to be a hero. All you needed was the chance. Do you still believe that?"

"Of course, not a day has gone by where I don't. Why do you ask." I answer Harry's answer by walking over to a wall and I climbed up,, then I swung over to where Harry eyed.

"Cause I'm Spider-Man and I need your help."

"Let's go to the lab." Harry gestures for us to follow and he leads us to a wall and enters a code that reveals a hidden staircase. We descend and the stairs lead to a small lab of assorted suits, weapons, and even a snowboard-like-glider.

"Say hello to the Skystick. This is my personal invention that I made from my father's glider designs. I made to connect to my glider suit." He walks over to a case holding a black suit and takes it out, "If you're serious about me helping Peter. Time for everyone to meet The Goblin."

"Get it ready and meet us…" I turn to Lucy, "Where are we meeting?"

"The old Stark Tower."

"So you wanna meet at the new Oscorp Tower?" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah we'll meet there." Lucy said. She took off Ned and I still behind her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ned asked obviously getting excited.

"Now the three off us get back to school. Peter you switch once you get out and you and Ned head to Oscorp Tower and I'll head back to Stark Industries to keep a track on the villians."


End file.
